A Speck of Light
by coolkade
Summary: My version of the story. Prepare yourself for some pretty deep stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yep, you guessed it. It's an Oliver & Company fic. Except there will be a few changes to the story. For starters, everyone will be an anthropomorphic cat or dog. And don't start comparing this to the perverted furry fetish, just think of it in terms of Brian Griffin from Family Guy. But back on topic, I'm sorry to say that Fagin, Sykes, Jenny, and Winston will nit be in this fic. I liked how the actual movie ended, but I want to see what happens when the artful Dodger personally adopts little Oliver as his son. Georgette may make a few minor appearances, and I'm definitely going to make Roscoe and Desoto do something big. Ladies and gentleman, without any further ado, I present to you my feature presentation. **

_Oliver's POV_

It was a dark and stormy night in the ally poor Oliver had decided to take refuge in, taking as much heat as he could from his thin yellow and orange striped long sleeved shirt. He flinched as another bolt of lightning flashed, how he hated them; but that was the last thing on his mind now. Oliver just couldn't believe what his mother did to him. He remembered what she said in that tiny apartment, her throwing empty wine bottles and nearly hitting him, calling him those horrid names, and she even stooped so low as to throw him out to fend for himself in New York City.

Oliver was only nine years old, and he hardly ever left the apartment to learn any proper social skills with his peers, so it was going to be hard communicate with an adult that would help. Oliver covered his ears in a vain attempt to drown out the thunder, not caring how wet his clothes and damp orange fur were. It took about a couple of hours, but little Oliver was finally able to drift off to sleep, and rest his head peacefully against the dumpster.

_Dodger's POV_

Dodger sat in his bedroom in the apartment he shared with his friends, staring out the window while Hughey Lewis's song "Once Upon a Time in New York City" played quietly in his stereo. Whenever he was down he would always play that song to lift his spirits. Dodger really wished that the big billboard on top of the building next to them would get rid of that big picture of Georgette, an obnoxious looking model advertising another obnoxious perfume sample. Dodger didn't know her, but something about her just made his skin crawl. That wasn't really on his mind right now, he and his friends run a little record shop below their apartment and each one helps to run it. Well, almost. Frances is actually a an English and drama teacher who spends his time one of New York City's elementary school buildings.

Frances wanted to lecture high school students at first, but he figured that he could inspire the new generation when they are just beginning to sprout. Dodger wished that he could do that in the shop. The only reason they were making money was because they stocked up on albums that the new generation wanted. Hardly any of the classic albums were sold. Dodger put up a flier in the store offering music lesson, mostly on the piano and guitar, but there was a great lack of interest. Dodger thought that the modern entertainment was alright, but the old stuff was where all the modern entertainment originated from.

Besides his friends, Dodger wishes that there was someone who could understand that. Someone that he could mentor. Giving a deep sigh, he finally turned off the stereo and light and went to sleep.

**What do you think, huh? But, yeah, that is personally what I believe in. I am open to anything new and old. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here is where things are about to get **_**real.**_

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU LEECH!"

Oliver woke up with a gasp before getting a hold of himself. The sun was finally shining, but that didn't do much to cheer up his little heart. Oliver looked down at his clothes, clearly seeing how torn and dirty they were. "I still can't believe that it's been seven days since-"

"HEY!", Oliver spun around quick to see the owner of that intimidating voice. A big, shaggy grey dog in worn out jeans and a thick black jacket towered over him with menacing red eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay off of my terf you little brat.", the big dog said as his paws clenched into tight fists.

"I-", Oliver stuttered for a moment, "I'm sorry, but that's what you said in the other ally way, and I'm sure that since we're both homeless we could-"

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME!", screamed the dog in stubborn anger.

"But I didn't mean any harm."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHENEVER SOMEONE DISOBEYS ME MORE THAN ONCE?!", the dog then kicked a nearby trash can with so much force that it went over the chain link fence behind Oliver.

"Please, stop.", Oliver was beyond scared.

As the dog was about run over to the helpless and grab him, Oliver used his wits and quickly dodged sprinted under his legs and made a run for it while the big bully crashed into the fence. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Oliver began to kick it into high gear when he heard heavy stomps behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep Beep Beep_

Dodger groaned as he heard that annoying sound his alarm clock was making. After adjusting his eyes, he slammed the snooze button and stood up. "Who the hell sets their alarm on a Saturday?", he asked himself before fully waking up to realization. "Oh, that's right. Working cats and dogs." Dodger was still a little upset, but that didn't stop him from putting a smile on his face in order seize a new day.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom in his bedroom to take a shower. About twenty minutes later he came out, dried himself off, and got himself dressed. Dodger's outfit mostly consisted of a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and his signature red bandana he received from his father when he was about ten years old. He looked back at the happy times they shared, how he wanted to be a successful music teacher just like him. Then he remembered the day of the shooting.

The police didn't know how to explain that to a ten year old pup, and Dodger could hardly come to terms with reality that day. Dodger didn't have any other family, so childhood services had no choice but to put him in a foster home. He thought he was forever alone, that is until he met Rita in middle school. They quickly became the best of friends and they were both also cunning when it came to bullies. It wasn't long until they befriended Frances, and Tito in high school, then Einstein in college.

When Dodger made his way to the dining room where he heard Tito's fancy step music and Frances' usual groan

"I swear Tito, God only knows where you get this stuff from.", Frances said while cleaning his glasses with a hankerchief.

"Hey man, it's better than that Mofart music you listen to.", Tito retorted.

"Mozart.", corrected Frances.

"Whatever Frankie."

"For the last time, it's-"

"Well, isn't this a fine morning?", Dodger said as he smiled, amused by their behavior.

"Good morning Dodge.", Rita cooking her delicious bacon and eggs to get them started for the day. Einstein's mouth was already watering.

"This is my favorite part of the day.", said Einstein.

"Mine too buddy.", said Dodger as he was making himself a cup of coffee and quickly drank it like a fish. "Well, gotta go."

"Huh, where are you going?", asked Rita, upset that he's about to skip breakfast.

"I have to go get some more itunes cards for the shop. We might want to do business with them someday."

"You're not gonna eat first?"

"No, sorry. Catch ya later gang."

Rita sighed to herself when Dodger was out of earshot.

"Hmm, he was enthusiastic of us all when we started this little shop.", Frances said as adjusted his glasses.

"I'm sure he'll openly talk to us about it.", said Rita, giving her pan a sad look without the guys noticing. "I just don't think it's quite time yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to avoid all the obstacles that were in his way. The big bully behind simply just pushed them with brute force. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

"WATCH IT YOU JERK!", a grey she cat shouted after him as she picked up her purse.

"Oh, I need help.", thought Oliver, "Why won't anyone help me? What did I do to deserve this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dodger thought quietly to himself as he was walking down the sidewalk, wondering whether or not he should tell the truth about wanting to get some fresh air for a while before setting up shop.

"They must be thinking that I'm a real jerk right now,", he thought, "for not being completely honest on how I'm feeling." His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden bump behind him and heard an oof sound. Dodger turned around to see a orange striped kitten sitting on the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that kid.", Dodger said while extending his arm to help him up, "Need any help?"

The kitten just got up quickly and sprinted into a narrow alleyway. Dodger stared in wonder before a big dog in a black jacket ran to the alleyway he just saw the kitten go into. "GOTCHA YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Dodger was surprised to hear an adult scream at a child like that. "PLEASE, DON'T!" Concerned, Dodger quickly went to the alleyway to see the dog's massive paw around the kitten's wrist and about to strike him with the other. "HEY!", he bellowed.

"MIND YOUR OWN BEES WAX SCRUFFY!", screamed the grey brute.

"HELP ME!", the kitten pleaded in agony.

Dodger's blood began to boil as he ran towards the dog and pushed him away from the defenseless kid he had just met.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU BUM!", Dodger's protective instincts completely took over.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!", the dog ran to Dodger ready to punch him in the face, but Dodger ducked down and jabbed him in the midsection, knocking the wind out of him. Then Dodger grabbed the dog's wrist and twisted it enough to cause him pain and make him wimper.

"LET GO! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!"

"Then we understand each other. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's bullies. Especially grown adults who think that they can harass kids and just get away with it. I should break your miserable wrist right here and now."

The big dog's eyes went from menacing to timidly afraid in an instant.

"Or you can get out of my sight.", Dodger pushed him against the brick wall. "Leave, the sight of you alone is making me feel sick." The big dog quickly obeyed and ran off. Dodger then made his way over to the kitten sitting there watching the whole thing. He again extended his arm. "Are you okay kid? That must have been pretty scary."

Timidly, Oliver took the paw before him. After he got up, he sniffled a little bit, that brought up Dodger's attention as he kneeled down and placed both paws on the kitten's shoulders.

"Whoa , hey.", Dodger tried his best to calm him down. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm to help, what's your name kid?"

"Oliver.", Oliver said once he regained control of his emotions. Dodger noticed that the kid was wearing torn clothes and worn out sneakers. He also took note on how thin he was and how hollow his cheeks looked.

"When's the last time you ate?", he asked.

"Well, I-", Oliver's stomach interrupted him before he could answer.

Dodger laughed a little seeing this. "Come on kid, how 'bout I treat you with hot dog."

"But I haven't done anything to-"

"Done anything to what? If talking 'bout earning your keep, then you might as well stop. Everyone's gotta eat to live."

"Well, I guess that's fair."

"There's not really anything to guess about. Let's go before anything else happens."

Oliver hesitated at first, but when Dodger started to walk away he quickly caught up with him and tried to stay close. About five minutes later they came upon a hot dog cart with a pudgy orange cat with thick grey whiskers and somewhere in fifties standing behind it. "Dodge!", he said in a cheerful down to earth tone. "The usual, I presume?"

"Not for me this time, Carter.", said Dodger nodding towards the scrawny kid next to him. "I'm actually saving someone from certain death, if ya know what I mean."

"Well,", Carter greeted Oliver with an honest smile, "and how are today?"

Oliver looked down at his feet trying to come up with an answer. "Well, I, umm, I-"

"That's alright. I have something that most kids your age like anyway." Carter whipped out hot dog in a bun and squirted mustard and ketchup on it. "Here you go sonny."

"Umm, thank you." Oliver said quietly as he took the hot dog.

"You're the best Carter.", Dodger said while handing him cash. "Keep the change."

"Thank you for being so generous Dodge.", Carter said, "You two have a nice day now."

"We will.", Dodger said, then he guided Oliver to a bench unoccupied by anybody else. Oliver only looked at the tasty sausage for moment. "Well, what are waiting for. Eat up.", Dodger was using his best encouraging voice. Oliver then perked up and quickly wolfed it down. "Someone was hungry." Dodger was mildly amused.

"Oh, sorry.", Oliver looked sheepish.

"Why are you apologizing? It's obvious that you haven't eaten in days, so you had to have something. I can also tell that you've been out here all alone for a while. You wanna tell me why exactly?"

When the stranger that have just saved him asked that, Oliver began to burst into tears again. Dodger was stunned seeing this again, and did his best to make up for it.

"Whoa, kid. I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was that big." Dodger tried to come up with a solution when it dawned on him just now. "Why don't you come with me to my place? Right now, it seems that out here is not very homey. So come on, I'm sure that my roommates won't mind."

"But I-"

"I insist kid. Don't' worry about a thing."

Oliver though about it for a moment, then it finally hit him that it was better than the street. "Okay."

"Great. Now up you go." When Dodger started to walk home with Oliver, he thought to himself "How will I explain this to the gang?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rita was pacing in the apartment in front of the couch when she heard the door open. "Oh finally.", she thought. "Dodger, where have you-", Rita froze as she saw the kitten standing behind him. The others were sitting on the couch and had big eyes full of surprise on what just came in.

"Whoa man, what is this?", Tito practically jumped as he demanded an explanation.

"Are we gonna have to baby sit now?", asked Einstein.

"Of course not, ol' boy.", said Frances, "Though, I certainly hope not."

"Easy guys.", Dodger remained his cool. "I can explain."

"Well we're listening.", Rita said as she gave Dodger her full attention.

"Rita, I swear, he was in trouble and I was trying to help. I mean, I just saved him from being eaten alive by a big guy with a huge temper." Rita looked Dodger over and after a thorough search, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"All right Dodge.", she said, "But we need to clarify a few things." Rita gently pushed Oliver to the table and seated him on a chair. "Now kid, I know that this might be difficult for you to answer, but we need to get some things out in the open. I mean, for starters, where are your mother and father?"

Oliver couldn't come up with an elaborate lie, so he decided that the truth was the easy way out; even if it hurts. "I-", he started, "I don't have a dad, and my mom, she- she" Oliver started shaking a little.

"Yes? I'm listening", Rita coaxed.

Oliver sniffled once again before he answered. "She threw me out. After saying those horrible things she threw me out."

The group of dogs on the couch had open mouths hearing this. "What do you mean? What kind of things did she say exactly?", Rita needed more input.

"She told me that I wasn't supposed to be born, and most of the time she called worthless and slap me in the face. She even said that I ruined her life. I don't know what I'm going to do know." Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore. He started crying with his tiny paws clenched on his lap. Seeing this got Dodger looking back at his childhood after his father's murder. He remembered crying himself to sleep at the foster home he was sent to, and how lonely he was after he was given the horrible news. Then he remembered the spare empty room next to his room. Dodger may have been jumping to conclusions, but he just didn't want to see another kid go through that again.

"It's okay kid.", he said as he gently lifted Oliver up to his feet. "There's a room with an unoccupied bed three doors down the hall. Why don't you get yourself some sleep and we can figure this out later?"

Oliver regained control again thanks to the careful tone in Dodger's voice. "Okay.", said, then he made his way to the bedroom he was told about. When the whole gang heard the soft click of a door, they began to wonder what Dodger was planning to do.

"Where are going with this man?", asked Tito

"Nothing yet, Tito.", said Dodger, "I just have to make a few calls first."

"Well," said Frances, "could we at least know the young man's name before hand?"

"He said that his name was Oliver."

"Oliver?", asked Rita, then she smiled affectionately, "That's a nice name."

"Actually,", said Dodger, giving the same smile, "It kind of is. Now, let's get started." Dodger went over to the phone and called a few numbers that would be a big help for the poor kitten's future.

**So far, so good. Keep me updated with the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, what's up. I'm sorry about the long wait, I had a bit of a dental emergency. My wisdom teeth were removed, and most of the experience was unbearable. But now I'm tanned, I'm rested, and I'm ready to make this story explode with material that will make you relate. In case of emergency, the exit should be at your front door.**

Oliver took a moment to take in his surroundings then he slowly made his way over to the bed on the other side of the room. He descended his paw on the comforter and sighed at the touch of the warm mattress. To Oliver, it was just like holding a mug of warm milk. Wanting to make the experience last, he slowly turned the blanket over, took his time climbing on the bed, then finally slipped under the covers.

Before Oliver was out on the streets, his mother would just make him sleep on an old, hard mattress without any covers at all. When he was completely satisfied, Oliver's thoughts went back to the guy who called himself Dodger. "What's going to happen now?"

Before his question could be answered, his eyelids felt too heavy to keep up and so he let them close and allowed sleep to take over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dodger hung up the phone after making those calls and went over to the couch where he slowly slouched on with a heavy sigh. The others took note of this and wondered what was going to happen in their lives. Rita was the first to apprehend Dodger on the situation.

"Dodger,", she said in her most serious voice, "are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Course Rita," Dodger responded, "the kid was in trouble, I saw that he has nowhere else to go, got to know him a little bit, and decided to help out."

Rita gave him a smile hearing him say this. Dodger then became defensive.

"What?"

"Nothing Dodge, I just think that it's kind of sweet."

That was actually half true. Rita began to suspect that Dodger's act of selfless good will was him relating to the childhood he had as a pup. She didn't want to bring it up because she thought that it was just too cute to spoil.

After about thirty minutes of a quiet afternoon just watching TV, the doorbell rang; much to Dodger's delight. "Great, it's about time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver was in peace until he slowly woke up and looked around for a clock to know what time it was. When he realized that there wasn't one, he just looked through the window and saw that the sky was red and that meant that he slept through the rest of the day. Sighing to himself, Oliver went over to the door and hesitantly entered the hallway.

Once he entered the living room, he was surprised to see that the whole group of dogs were at the couch waiting for him with two newcomers, police. One was a thin Siamese cat, and the other was barrel-chested saint Bernard.

"Um," Oliver was very timid around these strangers, "h- hello."

"Hello son.", the saint Bernard used his kindest voice. "I'm Officer Heart, and we're here to help you."

"Help me.", Oliver squeaked a little.

"Don't be afraid,", Officer Heart tried to coax the kitten into cooperating, "we're not going to hurt you, you're not in trouble, we just wanna help. Now, take a seat and we'll begin."

Oliver turned his head over to Dodger.

"It's all right kid,", reassured Dodger, "everything will be just fine."

Oliver trusted his words then made his way to the table to sit on one of the chairs.

"Okay," said Office Heart, "now, from what we heard, and I am trying to say this in a way that won't upset more than you are now, that you've been thrown out by your mother." Oliver looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

"Now take your time. I know that this is very hard for you, and we'll be very patient."

Oliver swallowed a hard lump in his throat before deciding to let it out. "It- it actually started way before that. It's kind of a long story."

"Go on then.", Officer Heart encouraged.

With one last sigh, Oliver began to tell them everything. "Before my mom threw me out, I mostly never left the apartment. I did my best to stay out of her way, but she would always yell and then hurt me. I hated it there. There was always empty bottles, ash trays, and it always smelled. I thought that was all going to be the same until that night."

FLASHBACK

"I'M SICK OF THIS!", Oliver's mother was in another drunken rage, constantly at was with her loose curlers and baggy blue robe. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INSIST ON PISSING ME OFF YOU LITTLE SHIT?! DO YOU LOVE IT?! IS THAT IT?!"

"Mama, please.", poor Oliver whimpered as he cornered himself against the wall. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"OH, THAT'S THE SAME DAMN EXUSE THAT I'VE BEEN HEARING FOR THE PAST EIGHT YEARS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVER BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

She sat down on chair and clamped a hand over her eyes.

"Oh, life would be so much easier if it wasn't for that damn party. He was so handsome and I just had to have him. My life was going to be perfect, but then you came along. I would've been happy if it wasn't for you. Always getting on my nerves, complaining, and eating away with my money."

"Mama, you're scaring me."

"OH I'M SCARING YOU?! GOOD!"

Oliver's abusive mother stood up again.

"BECAUSE I WON'T BE SCARING YOU ANYMORE!"

"Wh- what are you-"

"ARE YOUREALLY THAT STUPID! I'M THROWING YOU OUT!"

"But-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Oliver's mother grabbed the empty wine bottle off the table.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU LEECH!"

After she threw the bottle against the wall, Oliver quickly got up and ran through the door trying to find a safer place to go.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then I just kept running until I found an alley where I could sleep in."

"My my.", Officer Heart and the others in the room had open mouths after hearing this heart breaking story. "Thank you, young man. I believe that just about sums it up. You can go back and get some sleep now."

"Hang on.", said Dodger, "Aren't you going to ask him where he lived, so that you can arrest that hateful she-cat?"

"Relax, we've dealt with cases like this before, so I'm sure that we'll find the right messed up neighborhood to find her."

Feeling satisfied, Dodger went over to Oliver to coax him back to the bedroom.

"Alright kid, looks like they know what they're doing. Now get some shut eye. Things will look better in the morning."

"Oh, okay." Oliver smiled at Dodger's caring nature then went back to the bedroom in the hall.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?", asked Officer Heart, "This will probably add more stress in your shop."

"I'm sure that we'll manage.", answered Dodger. "Besides, I'll be sure that he's not in anyone else's way."

"All right. You're meeting with childhood services is tomorrow at 1:00. I hope you know what you're doing."

When the officers left, Rita was again the first to speak up.

"I hope so to Dodge."

"The kid won't be a problem Rita, I promise."

"I'm sure that he won't Dodger.", said Frances, "Though, it's not us that we're concerned about."

"Yeah, man.", said Tito, "I mean the poor chico's been through hell."

"Yeah,", said Dodger, "but he doesn't have to be alone. Not anymore."

** taa-daa. Take a moment to breath, I know, it's much, but in case of nausea, barf bags should be in your home bathroom.**


End file.
